The internet enables global access to information, and has the potential to provide for fascinating insights into the reporting of various cultures and countries on a wide array of subjects. For example, a person with internet access located in Ohio can access news coverage from Italy and Japan without ever leaving their home. Additionally, a company located in a first market can conduct marketing or public relations studies in various other markets.
Currently, in order to access information from other cultures a user must go through the tedious exercise of exploring multiple information portals, or performing multiple searches for specific markets. In many instances, a large portion of the information maintained on the internet is not available in a user's primary language. Therefore, knowledge of multiple languages is required to get an understanding of how other cultures are interpreting events. This is assuming that access to such functionality is even available.
As internet usage proliferates through an ever increasing number of countries and regions, more and more information and insight into various cultures and markets is becoming available. However, the data is stored in multiple languages and in a virtually limitless number of locations. Consequently, a substantial need exists for a portal that provides a single point of access to information from multiple cultures, countries, and languages.